I never meant for this to happen
by darknight014
Summary: Barry and Sebatian are the same person. Barry is bi. Set while Barry is at Dalton. I do not own the flash or glee. Teenage coldflash
1. Chapter 1

The bullying was getting even worse. I haven't told anyone else but it was starting to escalate. I could handle them talking about me calling me freak and saying that I was gonna end up like my dad, a murderer. It was when they started to talk about my mom that things got even worse. They would say that I killed her or that she was a whore and my dad killed her because he found out. That wasn't the worse no the worse started after my trip to Paris.

I was sitting in a café near my Aunts house in Paris. It was awkward staying there I hadn't even known she existed till a month ago. Her and my mother had a falling out when my parents got married and she didn't even know my mom died until two months ago. I took another sip of my coffee enjoying the warmth that spread through my body. Looking up from my drink my drink my heart stopped.

Walking in was a group of kids I go to school with. I quickly put my hood up and look down hoping they don't notice me. Just as I was about to make a break for the back door somebody sat down next to me.

"Don't look now but a group of guys are looking over here like they want you dead." The guy said leaning over and putting his arm around me like we were old friends.

Of course, the minute he says that I look over and see the group from my school looking over at us. "I said don't look you idiot" the guy said slapping me upside the head. "We gotta go. NOW" he says jumping up and running to the door with me in tow.

The second we get outside I turn on him. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask angry.

"I just saved your ass that's what I'm doing." He said annoyed. Now that we were outside I could get a good look at him. He was a little shorter than me but had more muscle. His hair was cut short and I'll admit he was very attractive. "So what's your name" his question caught me by surprised causing me to blush.

"B-Barry, Barry Allen" I said nervously hoping he wouldn't notice my blush. "so…" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Oh, um… yeah sorry the name's Snart, Leonard Snart" he says with a sly smile. I try hard not to but I can't suppress the laugh. It wasn't a gentle laugh either, I guess all the stress had finally gotten me too crack. The next thing I know both me and Snart are bent over gasping for breath. "Bond. James Bond" I manage to gasp out. That was the start of a friendship that has saved my life more times than I can count.

Meeting Snart was both the best and worst thing that had ever happened to me. It turns out that the kids in the café had gone back to Central City and told everyone I was gay.

That was what put me over the edge the people I had once thought of as friends turned on me and the verbal bullying turned to physical. After I ended up in the hospital my aunt took me to live with her and her husband until I graduated. There was a school they said would be good for me. They said it would be safe and that there wasn't any bullying and was known as a sort of haven for gays.

I tried putting up a fight but it was Snart who finally convinced me to go saying since the school was in Ohio we would be closer and would be able to hang out more.

So that's how I ended up attending Dalton Acadamy.


	2. Sebastian? No that's Barry

CHAPTER 2

 **Wow two chapters within 24 hours i deserve a prize. I know authors notes suck but I just wanted to say this is only my second story and I'm still new at all this so please only constructive criticism also if you have anything you want to happen or want to give me advice just message me. I am warning you now that updates will be random but i will try my best.**

"So, are you excited?" my aunt says glancing over at me.

I just shrug my shoulders going back to staring out the window.

"Come on Barry this is gonna be good for you. You can be whoever you wanna be. We even changed your name so you don't have to worry about anyone learning the truth." She said this as if I was the one who wanted this like it was my choice to change my name.

"Yup Sebastian Smythe cause that name doesn't just scream bully me." I say my voice dripping sarcasm.

"You'll be fine I'll be back to pick you up on Friday ok?"

"Yeah, Sure" She parks the car outside the school and turns to me promise me you'll at least to make friends she says turning to me. I shrug without looking at her and get out of the car.

I grab my bag from the trunk and fix my blazer new school, new me, I chant in my head as I walk into the building trying to act confident.

After I go to the office to get my schedule and dorm information I head up the steps to the west wing. After about ten minutes of walking around completely lost I finally find my room. When I walk in none else is there so I claim the bed farthest from the door and pull out my phone to call Leonard. He was going to a public school in Lima.

After the third ring he picked up "What's up"

"I just got settled into my dorm, you?" I said sitting down on my bed.

"Nothing just getting ready for school. We started like a week ago."

"Make any new friends" I say in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." He mumbles making me smile and laugh "and yes as a matter of fact I joined a club."

"Oh really" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. The glee club it's a um… show choir" he mumbled the last part I almost didn't here it… almost.

"Oh. My. God. Leonard Snart thee Leonard Snart that has never stayed in the same place longer than a year has joined a show choir! Oh my god. Stop. No. I can't breathe" I say as I fall off the bed clutching my stomach from laughter.

"Shut up" he grumbles

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe it. You know I heard they have a really good glee club here. I was thinking of joining, although… it might not be fair for you to have to compete against my amazingness."

"Bring it Allen" he replies I could hear the playfulness in his voice and couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, yeah I forgot to tell you I-"just then my new roommate walks into the room "I'll call you back later ok. I gotta go"

"Ok talk to you later" I hand up the phone standing up from the floor.

"Hi my names Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." I say holding out my hand.

"I'm Nick" He says with a smile while taking my hand.

 **-time jump to after the slushy incident-**

I haven't talked to Leonard since the first day of school and I was really starting to miss him. I felt really bad and decided that I would surprise him. My plan was to go to his school and surprise him in between his classes. I had somehow managed to convince to warbler to cover for me. We had all been on thin ice since the whole slushy thing with Blaine but after Nick convinced me to tell everyone why I've been acting how I have been we've been doing much better.

I could hardly focus on my drive to McKinley High I didn't even think that this was the same school the New Directions go to. I pull into the parking lot and walk into the school. Man they should really get better security. As I turn the corner I see him. My heart skips a beat and I feel like time has slowed down.

"Barry" he exclaims running over and giving me a hug. "What the hell man" he says while slapping my arm "You said you would call like 5 months ago. You better thank Iris because I nearly filed a missing person's report."

"I'm really sorry I was just so busy with glee and school. And then I got promoted to captain of the Warblers and I completely forgot to call. But I did miss you. I mean I haven't see you in so long and I'm rambling again sorry." I look down and blush, when Leonard starts laughing.

"Come on I have some people I want you to meet." He says grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall.

I was too busy takin in my surroundings I didn't realize he had pulled me into an occupied class room until he started talking.

"Barry I'd like you to meet the New Directions" my blood ran cold as slowly looked at all the shocked faces in the room.

Rachell stands up saying "Sebastian" at the same time Santana says "what the hell is criminal chipmunk doing here?"

Next to me Leonard starts to crack up "Barry a criminal. He once made me go back and pay for the piece of chocolate I stole from a gas station. He can't even come up with a half decent lie if I told it to him ahead of time." At this point everyone in the room was staring at the two of them. That's when Rachel starts to talk.

"What the hell are you doing here Sebastian." Rachel says walking over to stand in front of me.

"What am I not allowed to surprise my best friend at his school." I said slinging my arm over his shoulder.

"Ok ever one calm down I'm sure if you all sit down Leonard will answer all your questions" I'm assuming the man talking is a teacher although he looks way to young.

"Ok first how in the world do you know meerkat" the question was clearly directed at Len but I answered before he could even open his mouth.

"We meet in Paris at a café and we've stayed in contact." It technically wasn't a lie but I could tell none of them really believed me. Leonard gives me a weird look and I away from him and back to the Glee club.

"Ok next question" It was Santana talking now "Why the hell does Len keep calling you Barry."

Just as I'm about to come up with some lame half assed excuse Leonard steps in front of me. "It's his middle name. When we meet in Paris I kinda freaked him out and he said his name was Barry. I didn't even find out what his name till a couple weeks later and by then I was used to calling him Barry." He flashes a smile to the rest of the club and lets out a nervous laugh. Most of the club accepts the lie but the ones Sebastian has meet previously just sorta glare.

I could practically taste the tension in the air. "So, um… I should probably get going. I wanna get back before chemistry Joe would be pissed if he finds I'm skipping class… again."

"You sure you don't wanna stay a bit longer you can get to know the club." I look around at all the New directions it doesn't look like any of them actually want me to stay. "No. I really have to get going I'll talk to you later. See ya." I turn on my heal and walk out as fast as I can without running.

I manage to get to class with 5 minutes to spare ignoring the looks the other warblers where giving me.


End file.
